The Woogyman
The Woogyman was a powerful demon that manifested itself as a sentient cloud of shadow or smoke. It desired to spread evil and bring out the evil in others by possessing or manipulating them. It resided in the Nexus underneath the Halliwell manor, where is was imprisoned. It's true name in unknown, but it was nicknamed the Woogyman by Phoebe Halliwell. History Early History At one point during Phoebe's childhood, she saw a monster in the basement and told her grandmother Penny. Later that night, she witnessed her grandmother imprisoning the Woogyman in the nexus. Grams then started using a rhyme to put her to sleep, which was actually a banishing spell for the Woogyman. The Charmed Ones In 1999, the Woogyman escaped when an earthquake broke it's prison. The demon then possessed Phoebe, granting her new powers such as conjuring. As the Woogyman took hold of Phoebe, she attacked her sisters and locked them out of the manor. However, they later get back in. The Woogyman then tried to suffocate Prue and Piper, though Phoebe came to her senses after receiving a premonition and used the spell to banish the Woogyman once again. The Woogyman returned about a year later when the demon Abraxas stole the Book of Shadows and undid all the Charmed Ones' spells by reading the book backwards. The Woogyman attacked Piper and Phoebe, but they were able to banish it again with the spell. The Shadow At some point, the Woogyman merged with the Nexus and the two became intertwined. From this moment onward, it was referred to as the Shadow. When the demon Zankou took in the Nexus, the sisters were forced to banish it, thus vanquishing Zankou and faking their own deaths in the process. Legacy Years later, a cloaked demon stole the Book of Shadows and asked the Seer to perform the same spell as Abraxas, causing the Woogyman to return once more, now free form the Nexus. The shadow demon nearly took out half of the Halliwell family, before it was vanquished by Prue and Penny Halliwell, the daughters of Phoebe, whom had learned the spell from their mother as a nursery rhyme. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Shadow Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate shadows to various effects. The Woogyman could suffocate its victims by obstructing their airways. *'Possession:' The ability to control other beings by entering their bodies. *'Force Field Generation:' The ability to create barriers of energy. The Woogyman was able to surround the manor with an electrified force field. *'Power Granting:' The ability to temporarily or permanently grant new powers to other magical beings. **'Conjuration:' The ability to draw objects and beings into existence from nothing. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Passive Powers *'Intangibility:' The ability to move through solid matter. The Woogyman had no physical form. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. The Woogyman was immune to the powers of witches. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. Appearances *Charmed, season 1, "Is There A Woogy in the House?" *Charmed, season 2, "Witch Trial" *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Vanquished Category:Evil